The Galactic Republic's Specops Team
by jaxist
Summary: Shara Kall has a problem as a Jedi Knight. She's in love with someone... who is it though? The Republic's spec-ops team is searching for Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Will they capture them or will they be captuered and tortured or killed?
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Thies Characters are my own creation.

Chapter I

The Young Jedi Knight

* * *

__

How long it had been…

When she accepted to be part of the Republic's army she had not realized they had wanted her to be in charge of special operations.

She had lost seven clone troopers and now had only three of them left. She accepted the offer she was given to have non-clone member who wanted to fight for the Republic join her team. There were now fifteen members of this spec-ops force including herself.

Shara Kall paused in thought.

__

Her colonel was himself a former Jedi. Pock Zin had left the Jedi Order because he knew that the life of a Jedi was hard and also felt that it was not meant for him, but because he was close to the Jedi he was allowed to visit them at the Jedi Temple whenever he wished. The Council also allowed him to join them in the war.

Then there was Maxx, her commander, who was the most unusual of the clones. Maxx was not only a former member of the 501st legion, he was the only Force-sensitive clone trooper in the entire galaxy, and, even more than that, her closest living friend. She may have even felt connected to him in some ways but she couldn't afford that kind of attachment… Especially because she was a Jedi.

"Shara…"

It was Pock. "I'm sorry Pock is something wrong?"

Suddenly she remembered where she was: in her room in the Jedi Temple.

"No, I just wanted to be sure you were ok," he paused. "You seemed out of it like you were lost or confused."

Shara sighed and said, "No I was just thinking."

"Ok. By the way I came up to see how you were doing today. Maxx said that you were shot twice in the leg yesterday."

Shara and Maxx along with five other members of the team had captured a Separatist base on Mirial for Master Windu. She was the only one who had serious injuries from the battle no one else was hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine though."

The next morning Shara met with Master Yoda to discuss some problems she was having as a general, a JedI, and a friend.

"Interesting this is," said the green, ancient, small, grandfather-like Jedi Master

"Master, I'm not sure but I think I may be starting to feel attachment to and fearing for some of the people I'm fighting along side of."

"Shara, attachment and the fear of loss is a path to the Dark side… jealousy you cannot have as a Jedi."

"How do I avoid attachment Master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to let go of all loss you fear."

****

Back in her room…

Shara looked at her things. Her light saber that was one of a kind referred to as the "blue dark saber" because it was in many ways the same as the dark saber that had been stolen from the Temple long ago when Master Yoda was under 700 years old.

She had been given this saber by the Jedi Master who trained her, Master Mace Windu, after she completed the Jedi trials. Master Windu had received the blue dark saber from Master Yoda after he was placed as the second highest in rank only to Master Yoda on the Jedi High Council.

She looked at holograms that had recordings of her now dead friends.

****

In the dining hall…

Shara was eating with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Pock.

"So Shara, how was your mission to Mirial?" asked Skywalker.

"It was hard… there were only seven of us fighting there, and we destroyed every droid in that base."

"Don't forget you were shot," said Pock. Obviously not concerned with the fact that she hadn't said anything about that for a reason.

"You were shot?" asked Master Kenobi in surprise.

"Yeah but it's no big deal, I recovered within a day," she said giving Pock a small glare that only he could notice. Then continued with her meal.

****

In Pock's room…

"Pock, why did you tell them that I was shot?" Shara yelled. "I thought that after the incident with where Tol Skorr almost _killed _me you had learned not to tell details of my missions that I don't talk about!"

"Shara I'm sorry I won't let it happen again." That was the one thing Pock did that always really ticked her off, he always showed control over his emotions even though he was not a Jedi, even if every one around him was angry, sad, or afraid, he never showed signs of emotion. The only emotion that he ever showed to that the Jedi forbade was love. Unfortunately when Pock showed love it was almost always to her. It sickened her because he knew that she could not act on her feelings for him, she did love him, but she always told herself that it wasn't true, she did not love him.

****

On Gwori…

Not two days ago Shara was given orders to take her entire team to Gwori to search for three of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes: Asajj Ventress, Jaxim Strall and Kaxin Paadd. These three Dark Jedi had caused a whole bunch of trouble for this team alone. Strall had sworn to bring Shara down as she had sworn to bring him down.

* * *

**Don't worry. There is more comming. Please review. Please suggest ideas for later chapters.**

**Thanks, jaxist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Former Jedi Knight**

* * *

_Why… _

_Why was he this way?_

_He had left the Jedi Order to live life closer to what normal people lived. Not to abandon the Jedi unlike most of the people who left the Order._

_Pock Zin was in love wit a Jedi. He knew Shara Kall would kill him if she knew he was in love with her. _

_He was given a speciall weapon when he was placed in the army of the Republic. It was a blue shoto staff, similar to the electro staffs of the IG-100 MagnaGuards, because he could not use a light saber._

_The only problem was within a month of joining the spec-ops team seven clone troopers were killed partially because he had left them alone and gone to scout out the area without their knowledge. Now there were ten new non-clone trooper soldiers._

**Jedi Temple: ****Training Facility...**

Pock was practicing using his Force powers. The one thing he could use that the Jedi used constantly.

When Pock was young he loved being able to use the Force. Now he was a grown man and he still enjoyed it.

The only reason Pock was here in the Jedi Temple was that he and seven men had been told to stay at the Temple in case there was someone who needed some extra soldiers immediately.

"Colonel Zin"

_Maxx... Maxx was himself unusual. Maxx was the only Force sensative clone trooper._

"Hey Maxx, how did everything go?"

"Well sir, I wish you could have been there to help capture the base because it took us a little while."

"Any wounded or killed on our part?"

"Just one wounded sir."

"Who?"

"General Kall was shot in the leg twice."

"Is she alright?"

"Well she hasn't walked much, right now she's laying on her bed."

**Hallway...**

Pock walked down the hallway thinking that it was strange that Shara had been shot. Shara was so powerful and intelligent when it came to warfare that he'd alway thought that a blaster wouldn't be able to hit her.

Pock came to Shara's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. He openned the door and saw Shara eyes open in what appeared to be a confused look.

"Shara…," he said

She looked over at him. "I'm sorry Pock is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to be sure you were ok... You seemed out of it, like you were lost or confused."

"No," she smiled. "I was just thinking"

"Ok." He thought, _Should I ask her about feelings now? No not a very good idea now._ "By the way I came up to see how you were doing today. Maxx said that you were shot twice in the leg yesterday."

"Yeah I'm fine though."

"Good," Pock turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Shara

"I don't want to interrupt you any longer."

"Pock I was almost done thinking anyway, come in."

Pock grabbed the chair at Shara's desk and set it down by her bed. He sat down and looked at her. She was young, but not much younger than he was. She had black hair, green eyes, and most men who saw her that did not know her would stare at her until she noticed or someone who did know her, speciffically himself, gave them a threatening look.

Finally he said, "So whats on your mind?"

She looked at him and said, "The clones, our new soldiers, and...," she paused. She sat up looked into his eyes and said, "And you"

Pock was surprised that she look at him that way. It was almost as if there was a longing in her eyes. Her voice was softer when she spoke as well.

**Spec-ops rec room...**

Pock had just gone into the team's (war time only) rec room. Jaxin was taking his turn talking about the girl he was involved with. The fact that the men were romancing girls was some what a surprise considering that they were rarely anywhere outside of the field, and when they were they were training here.

"Hey men, sorry I'm late, I was just talking with General Kall and she will not be comming in she's meeting with General Yoda," Pock said.

"Hey sir," all thirteen of the men said, then went back to whatever they were talking about.

Pock looked at Maxx and motioned for him to come over,"Maxx, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure sir, what?"

"I need you to report to Chancelor Palpatine for me in a couple of minutes."

"Yes sir."

"I need you to tell him about all injuries we've had over the past three months. Then tell him each failure we've had and how many successes we've had."

**In the dining hall…**

Pock sat with Shara, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and young Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker was asking Shara how her last mission was.

Shara was saying,"It was hard... there were only seven of us fighting there." Pock and seven other soldiers had stayed at the Temple. "But destroyed every droid in that base."

"Don't forget, you were shot," Pock said before he realized he was saying it.

"You were shot?" Master Kenobi asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah but it's no big deal," Shara said. "I recovered within a day," she gave Pock a glare that only he could recognize, and that meant "we're gonna talk when dinner is over."

**In Pock's room...**

Shara was lecturing him about sensativity.

Pock knew that if he let her continue she would go into a rage. Pock really didn't want to have to be rude so he apologized.

Shara sat down, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry Pock, I just don't like it when you do stuff like that. I just wish i could control my anger a little better," she looked into his eyes then started to cry.

"Shara, anger is one of the hardest things to deal with. I have learned to control it, but it's not always easy. It's ok, you're still learning to control your emotions."

**On Gwori...**

The team was orderred to go to Gwori to search for three of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. These three Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, Jaxim Strall, and Kaxin Padd, had caused a lot of trouble for the Republic as a whole, and the spec-ops team in particular. Ventress hated Pock, Master Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker more than anyone else in the universe. Pock also knew Ventress would try to kill him the first opportunity she had.

* * *

**No reviews? Ok then please review this I would like some ideas for my later chapters. The next chapter is going to have actual battles in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**The Clone Commander**

* * *

_The battle had been going on for two days now was there ever going to be rest?_

_The stupid men that the Sepratists had the nerve to call soldiers were not very smart but some how they were able to block off this team of one Jedi, a former Jedi, the only Force-sensitive Clone Trooper, two regular Troopers, and ten men who were in this war on the Republic's side by choice._

_Shara._

_The name was almost like breathing._

_Shara Kall was the only Jedi that had ever truly accepted Maxx for being himself and not just being a clone of Jengo Fett_

_When the men were allowed to change things about themselves so that they looked individually different Maxx had died his hair purple and let it grow out untli it resembled General Skywalker's Jedi mullet._

_That was how he had made himself different. _

_When Maxx had found out he was Force-sensitive he was excited, but then he was upset. He knew that he would never be able to become a Jedi because he was a clone bred to fight and take orders as a warior, not a regular man who could do whatever he wanted with his life. The Jedi High Council was willing to let him have his own lightsabers. Even though it was forbidden for anyone to have a lightsaber besides the Jedi._

_Maxx knew that he could never marry Shara and he didn't want to compromise her as a Jedi Knight but he could not help the way he felt._

**On ****Gwori...**

Maxx was in his free movement armor with his blue lightsabers out fighting Dark Acolyte, Kaxin Padd, and fire-Force-sensitive Epicanthix mercenary, Serkash. These two were Maxx's greatest enemies. Not one other hated Maxx more than those two.

Padd jumped back and slashed at Maxx's waist.

Maxx fought back and tried to disarm Padd.

Serkash jumped up and rained fire down at Maxx who blocked the fire with his light sabers.

The battle went on for several more hours. Then finally Maxx stabbed Padd in his side and Serkash had disappeared.

**In the team's command ship...**

"There is no way that a droid could possibly think or act like a life form," said Admiral Taks.

"I'm telling you what I saw with my own eyes," said General Kall. "That droid was itself completely unusual. It seemed to act like a woman and it also had light sabers and it seemed like the Force was strong in it, and no droid that I have ever seen has the Force even near it that way. It even used the Force to throw boulders at us"

Maxx sat back and thought for a moment._ How can a droid have Midi-chlorians? Midi-chlorians are only in living beings. Unless it was a cyborg... but no I would have sensed it. That droid has a life form's spirit in it or connected to it._

"Well if it was at one time a life form it hasn't forgotten it's former life," said Colonel Zin. "I sensed more anger in that 'droid' than in any other Dark Acolyte i've ever fought."

"Commander you're sitting there awfully quiet," said the admiral. "Do you have anything to say about this 'droid' that may have been a life form at one time?"

Maxx thought for a moment. "Well I didn't see her and I hardy sensed her," he said. "But right now from what you're saying and from what I'm sensing she was at one a life form."

The other three stared at Maxx.

"What?"

"You said 'she' not 'it'," said Shara.

"Yeah like I said I can sense her on and off every few minutes."

"That is a little strange."

"I know," said Maxx. "I can't figure out why I can sense her one moment and then the next I'm no longer able to sense her."

"How can you sense that it's female?" asked Zin.

"I don't know but I think she was arround at the begining of this war."

"The begining of the war?"

"Yes."

**Maxx's room on the command ship...**

_Why do I have to be Force sensative? _thought Maxx._ Why couldn't I just be a normal clone trooper? They now expect me to be able to act like a Jedi and be able to identify every presence I sense that I know I've encounterred before. Even if at the time I didn't know that I was Force sensative._

"Maxx?"

_Shara_

"Yes General?"

"Maxx, you know you can call me Shara when we're not arround the men."

"Okay Shara, do you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you need something. You seemed a little bothered about that presence that you sensed."

Maxx sighed, "No I was actually wondering if you or Colonel Zin sensed her also?"

"I tried but I couldn't sense her. I dont know if Pock was able too or not."

"Well then I guess we'll find out in a little while."

"Maxx is everything alright?"

"Yes, why?"

Shara looked at him, concern in her eyes, "You just seem a little uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," he lied.

"Okay Maxx I'll see ya tomarro."

* * *

**Well I hope people are reading this because I don't just want to write for myself**

**Pllease review**

**The next chapter is not just going to focus on one character like the last three.**


	4. Chapter 4

************

**Chapter IV**

**Forbidden Love**

* * *

****

****

Four months later (a year and two weeks into the war)

The unit's command ship...

Pock was in the hallway waiting for Shara. He often wonderred if she loved him as well as he loved her. He knew that unless she left the Jedi Order they could never marry.

" Hey Pock," Pock turned to see Shara coming down the hall with a smile on her face. 'How are ya doin?"

"I'm fine Shara how are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Can we talk tonight?"

Pock looked at her as though he was trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about then said, "Sure, after lights-out?"

"Thats when i would like to talk," she said as she started walking towards the ship's dining hall.

"Okay then," said Pock as he fell in step next to her.

**In the dining hall...**

The team had just recently expanded to a total of one thousand members a month ago and none of them were clones but two of them were Jedi. One was Jedi Maser Rahm Kota who himself had formed his own militia then had justy recently been assigned to work as the Republic Recrutes Unit (special operations) commanding general. The other was Jedi Knight Daria Liss who formerly commanded a regiment in the 501st Legion but was ordered by the Jedi Council and Chancelor Palpatine to join the Republic Recrutes Unit after the first year of the war.

Commander Maxx, Captain Jaxin, and Leutenant Mac were sitting at their usual table having lunch with General Liss.

Pock knew that Liss and Maxx were in love, although Liss didn't know it. He also knew that if Maxx would admit to her that he loved her she would leave the Order the moment the war was over.

This made Pock wonder if Shara loved him. He had been in love with her for six months now and knew that he had better tell her soon or he may lose his only chance to tell her. Shara had once asked Pock if he still believed the Force was truly black and white as the Jedi believe. Pock had said that he believed the Force was just white and the black was another force that wanted to destroy what the Force had created. She told him that it made more sense than what they had been taught growing up. Pock knew that if the Jedi Council ever found out that she believed as he did they would expell her.

After Pock grabbed his food he sat down with the clones and Daria.

**Shara's room...**

Lights out had just been called four minutes ago, and Shara had just commed Pock to come to her room. She finally decided that she would tell him that she loved him. She suspected that Pock loved her as well. It had come to her attention five months ago that Pock was interrested in her.

She also thought that maby she should start off talking about there current search for that droid they had encounterred four months ago. That droid had acted like a life form that was Force-sensative and according to Maxx he sensed a female presence that was not Asajj Ventress who had been there that day.

Nock, nock

"Come in," said Shara

"Hey Shara,"said Pock as he came in. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... have you thought about that droid that we fought four months ago?"

Pock stared at her, "Shara,-"

"What?"

"I know that's not why you called me in here. So what's up?"

Shara couldnt take it anymore. She stood up, grabbed Pock's head, stood on her toes, and kissed him before he had time to think but he didn't pull away.

Shara stepped back and looked at Pock. "Well, i guess that answers my question on if you love me or not," said Pock.

"Well that confirms my assumption that you love me."

They stepped closer together this time Pock kissed her and she returned the kiss. Then they started kissing harder, sat down on the bed, and then they pulled away. Then they laid down facing eachother.

"Pock, you do know that I'm now committing a violation of the Jedi Code right?"

"Yes I do. I'm gladd that you obviously don't care."

"Who says I don't care?"

"Well, would we be here in_ this_ position if you did?"

"Okay, I guess not."

"So," said Pock. "How long have you been holding this in?"

"Four months now," said Shara.

"Haha, well that's longer than I would have guessed."

"Really? I started to assume you were in love with me a month before that."

"It took you a moth to figure out that i loved you?"

"Why? Wait... How long did you know that you loved me?"

"Six months ago."

"Oh well that would make sense."

She kissed him again then realized that it must be about an hour past lights out. "Pock we are way past time for sleeping," she said.

Pock looked at the time keeping hologram by Shara's bed. "Oh wow its been an hour since lights out! I gotta get back to my room."

"Pock, are you sure you sould go? If Kota's security catches you, you could be severely punnished."

"True, maby i shoud sleep on the floor."

"You could sleep on the bed with me."

"Not yet, at least not until we are much closer."

"Okay but the bed is much more conmfortable than the floor."

"I assumed so but I'd still rather not sleep in the same bed as you yet."

"Okay good night Pock," Shara said as she kissed him on the cheak and handed him a blanket.

"Good night Shara," said Pock and they both went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this story because I'm not getting any reviews and I'd like to know what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**The "Force-sensitive" Droid**

* * *

**Shara's room...**

Pock woke up to the sound of something hitting the wall on the outside of the ship.

_That's strange, _thought Pock._ I thought we were flying in a clear area for the next three-no, two days._

Pock stood up then realized that he sensed a presece that he had sensed before but could not identify. Pock went over to the window and looked for a sign of a droid, bounty hunter, or some form of space derbis. He looked up and saw a droid that looked different from most but also looded vaguely familiar.

"Pock is everything alright?" asked Shara.

Pock suddenly rememberred where he was. He turned towards Shara's bed just as she turned the lights in the room on. "It would appear that our search for that droid is over," said Pock.

"What do you mean?"

"She's climing up the ship right now."

"What?" exclamed Shara as she jumped out of her bed.

"Yeah I'm going to-," Pock stopped. "Wait, maby you should go report that there is a droid climbing up the side of the ship. If I get caught on my way out we could both get into a lot of trouble."

**The hallway... **

Shara ran towards the end of the hallway so that she could find one of General Kota's security guards. She turned the corner and found two of them talkting. Shara explained what was going on and the men ran up the stairs in the direction of General Kota's room

**Shara's room...**

Pock was getting his belt on when Shara came back in the room.

"How'd it go?" asked Pock after she closed the door.

"I really don't know because I found two guards, told them about the droid, and they ran, I'm assuming, to Kota's room," said Shara. "Pock you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because if they come down here and you're still here they'll see you, and if you hide Kota might sense you."

"Okay," said Pock. "I'll see you in about an hour then?"

"Alright," said Shara. "Meet me at breakfast."

_If we still have time for breakfast, _Pock thought as he went out the door.

{=|=}

Kota and his guards knocked on Shara's door.

Shara openned the door. "Good morning General Kota," she said.

"You saw a droid climbing up the side of the ship I am told," said Kota.

"Yes Sir," Shara said as she moved to the window and looked up to see the droid still cimbing, barely visible, almost at the top. "It's up there," she pointed.

Kota came over to the window and looked up. "Yes I see it- what is that I sense?" Kota said as he moved back.

"Sir?" asked Shara.

"I sense a presence that I don't recognize."

"It may be that droid-"

"Shara you of all people should know that droids cannot be sensed in the Force."

"I have encountered this droid before Sir and I sensed an unusual presence arround it like it was a sentient being."

Kota turned to one of his guards. "Leutenant take four squads out on the outside and destroy that droid at all costs."

"Yes Sir," the leutenant said as he left.

"General would it be alright if I send Maxx out there after all it may be a good idea to have someone with lightsabers."

The general thought for a moment. "Yes you may send him out there with them," he said with a sigh as he turned to leave.

After Kota and his guard had gone Shara commed Maxx and told him to get his space gear on.

**Outside the _Klivahd_...**

Maxx, four of General Rham Kota's squads, and one of his leutenants all went outside in search of a droid. According to Shara it is the same one they encounterred a year ago that they had been searching for ever since. Now they were searching for her on the ouside of the _Klivahd._ They split into eight groups Maxx in charge of one, Leutenant Mergon in charge of an other and the other six were commanded by sergeants.

Maxx looked around and sensed a presence he recognized and it was getting closer.

Maxx turned around just in time to pull out his lightsabers and block two lighsabers. He looked at what the lightsabers were connected to. He then reallized that this droid had lightsabers in it's arms. _Odd,_ Maxx thought.

All of a sudden the driod's lightsaber's came out of her arms and then hands appeared and she came at him again. Maxx jumped over her turned around and attacked with the lightsaber in his right hand. The droid blocked with her left and swiped at him with her right. He jumped, fliped and slamed both sabers on top of her. She blocked with both of her blades. The droid was quite unusual, her fighting style reminded him of both General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, but more Ventress than Grievous. The fight continued until Maxx got behind the droid and stabbed both of his saphire blades into her back.

Maxx picked up the droid's lightsabers and turned them on to observe the blades. He found that one was a very light blue and the other was purple.

Maxx contacted the other groups and told them to check for any other droids. He then told his team to pick up the droid body and take it inside to the computer technicians.

**In the dining hall...**

Pock was in the morning chow line. He wasn't going to sit in his usual spot with the clones and Daria. This day he and Shara were going to sit at a table alone.

Pock had just heard from Maxx that the droid was destroyed. Pock wonderred why they had been able to sense that droid's presence.

Pock walked over to where Shara was sitting.

"Pock you ok?" asked Shara.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You have a confused and determined look on your face."

Pock sat down, "Oh, I was just thinking about that droid."

Shara smiled, "Really? So was I."

**In the machine repair room...**

Leutenant Mac was in the process of taking apart the droid that Commander Maxx had deactivated earlier that morning. Mac had often wonderred why Maxx was as different as he was. Mac had then realized it was because Maxx was more dedicated to the Jedi than any other clone trooper he had ever met.

The door to the room openned and Maxx walked in. "How is everything going on this droid Leutenant?" the commander asked.

Mac looked up, he new Maxx wanted to know if this droid was any different than the average droid. "So far nothing appears to be special about this droid except that it contained lightsabers inside of it's arms."

"Strange," Maxx thought out loud. "I would have thought there would be some clue as to why I was able to sense this droid."

"I know, Maxx."

"Let me know if you find anything unusual Mac," Maxx said as he walked out the door.

"Yes Sir," said Mac as his commander walked out.

* * *

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is a little random after last chapter but the next one will be following suit with forbidden love._**

**_please review this I would like to know what you guys think of this story so far_**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING****:**_THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSUAL CONTENT IN THE SECTION The sub-communications room (that night)... PLEASE SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF_

**Chapter VI**

**The Commander and the General**

**In the dining hall...**

Maxx sat down at his usual table where Daria Liss, _General, Maxx, Daria is a general. Why can't you remember that? _ She, Jaxin, and Mac all sat with him every day Colonel Pock Zin used to sit with them but now he sat with General Kall.

Maxx was the first one at the table today usually Mac was first but after last night there was no way Mac would even be up in time to see the rest of the group leave when they finished breakfast.

General Liss came over next. "Hey Maxx. Where's Mac?" she asked.

Maxx looked up from his tray, "He had an extremely late night last night on guard duty." Maxx looked at the chow line for any sign of Jaxin. _That's odd, _Maxx thought._ Where's Jaxin? He's usually here by now._

"He found me this morning in the hall and told me he was tired this morning and asked me to let you and Mac know."

Maxx looked back at Daria, startled, "What?"

She smiled, "Maxx you should know how to block your mind from an other Force-sensative by now."

"General Kall never told me how to do that."

"Really? I'm surprised that Pock didn't teach you he is a very good teacher."

"How do you know?"

Daria froze. How honest should she be? After all they had sworn never to speak of their past because he left the Order. She leaned in towards Maxx and whispered, "He was my master when I was a Padawan."

"Why are we whispering?" Maxx whispered back.

"When he left the Jedi Order we promised each other that we would never speak of our past."

"Why?"

"Didn't Shara or Pock ever tell you it appears quite embarrassing when your former master or Padawan leaves the Order?"

Maxx looked down at his data pad, "General I have to go now. Can we talk some other time?"

Daria stood up, "Alright Maxx I have to go myself. How about tomorrow night in the sub-communications room? And you can call me Daria."

"Alright see you then. If you want me to I will, but not in front of everyone."

"Okay Maxx," she said with a light laugh.

**In Maxx's room...**

Maxx commed Pock on their private channel. "Hey Maxx is everything alright?" asked Pock.

"Yeah everything is fine Pock," truly Maxx felt sick but not normally sick. "Did you tell Daria that I love her?"

"Are you crazy?" said Pock with a voice that sounded like he was saying "I cannot believe you would assume that I would do that."

"I was just wondering Pock she was a little more talkative today than normal."

"Were Jaxin and Mac there?"

"No they slept in."

"Then she probably feels more open with you when you're alone. That's the way Shara and I are."

Maxx smiled, all of the four who sat at his table especially himself knew that Pock and Shara were in love but they made a promise not to tell anyone else about it. "Well we're gonna meet tomorrow night and talk a little more."

"Good, you two can finally admit your feelings for each other and move on in your relationship."

Maxx laughed out loud, "Okay thanks I'll see ya later Pock."

**The sub-communications room (that night)...**

Maxx walked into the sub-communications room of the _Klivahd_. Daria had commed Maxx on her private frequency to let him know she wanted to meet him tonight instead of tomorrow night.

Daria came in about a minute later. "Hey Maxx, sorry about changing it to tonight but I figured tonight would be a better time to talk than tomorrow."

They sat down on a couch and talked for a while. Then Daria looked at Maxx and grabbed his hand.

Maxx looked at her.

Daria stared at him and knew without a doubt that he loved her.

Maxx leaned in closer to Daria. He then put his free hand around her shoulders and kissed her.

She kissed him back and started to remove her belt from around her tunic.

Maxx sat up and put his hand under Daria's tunic as she leaned back and let him feel her body.

Daria then grabbed the zipper of Maxx's body suit and pulled it down to his waist. Maxx allowed her to remove the suit from his arms. Daria felt Maxx's hard, muscular, scarred chest. She had been waiting for this moment for months now she finally had it. Maxx leaned down over her and kissed her.

**Sorry to cut it short but I need to leave a cliff hanger on here so I don't get too graphic. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**The General and Colonel**

**Shara's room...**

Shara lay on her bed thinking about how long it had been since she and Pock spent time alone together. Pock had been recently injured in their last battle with Sora Bulq. Pock was stuck in bed for the next four days and was not allowed to get up unless it was absolutly necessary.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Shara sat up quickly and openned the door to see Daria looking a little disappointed. "Hey Daria what's up?"

"May I come in?" asked Daria.

"Of course, please," said Shara. Daria went in and closed the door behind her.

Daria looked at Shara for a few moments, "I just left Pock."

Shara looked into the younger woman's eyes, "How is he doing?"

"He's fine but he could use some chearing up."

"So send over Mac he'd be able to do it easily."

Daria geve her friend a cold look, "Shara no one is cheering him up and you're the only one who hasn't gone to see him. He's been asking me to get you over there for two days."

**Pock's room...**

Pock lay on his bed thinking of how close Maxx and Daria had become. The two of them had become even more close than Pock and Shara had. Pock thought about that first night when he ended up sleeping on the floor in Shara's room and now wished that he had slept in there again and slept in the bed with her. She obviously had been ok with it.

Shara stood outside Pock's door, wondering if she should go in. It was way past lights out, and if she went in she wouldn't be able to leave. _Just go in there and stay with him,_ she though to herself. _He'll be happy to see you. He loves you. Just go in and talk with him. _Shara rased her hand an knocked, "Come in" she heard through the door.

Pock sat up as best he could with a temporarily injured hip. "Shara," he said. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and see how you're doing."

"Well I'm fine glad to see you," Pock said with a smile.

They talked for the next two hours about many different things and they both started to feel tired.

"Well Pock I think we're both too tired to continue this," said Shara. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Shara, this bed is big enough that you can sleep on here with me. I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

"Pock. just-"

"Shara, just get on the bed with me."

"Alright," she said and climbed on the bed.

She and Pock held eachother in their arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry I cut this one so short I just wanted to get that out there before I totally start focussing on Daria and Maxx nothing against these two but I just really like the other two. **

**So thank you for reading please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

_Why have I done this? _

_Why do I feel guilt for what I have done because I've stopped following the Code? _

_But I also feel as though the Council was wrong to make the code require no marriage or romantic relationships._

**Daria's room...**

Daria sat in her room thinking these things and wondering what else she could be capable of doing against the current Jedi Code. She knew that every Jedi that had allowed themselves to fall in love since the Code was changed had either left, decided not to acknowledge their feelings or, as in the case of Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jin and Tahl, one of them died soon after.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Daria used the Force, to know who it was although she wished it was someone else she was glad of who it was, "Come in Shara."

Shara openned the door. "Hey, Daria, are you feeling alright?" Shara asked when she came in.

"No, Shara...," Daria sighed. "I-I'm not sure this is right."

"Not shure what's right?"

"What I'm doing with Maxx, what you and Pock are doing..."

Shara looked at Daria and smiled lightly, "Daria, what we are doing, most Jedi view as a violation but many still view it as acceptible." She paused and took a breath, "Marriage may not be allowed as Jedi, but we can leave the Order whenever we choose. As soon as this war is over Pock and I plan to leave."

Daria looked at the older woman, "Are you serious? If Maxx wants to can we come with you?"

"I would like that and I'm sure Pock would like that as well."

**Maxx's private room...**

"Daria have you ever considderred what life outside the Republic would be like?" Maxx asked.

Daria stared at Maxx. They were sitting on his bunk talking about many things how this war affected the Republic and why it had to end soon.

"Daria..."

Daria shook herself, "Sorry Maxx, what were you saying?"

Maxx sighed, he was exhausted and wanted to relax with Daria but she wasn't making it easy. "Do you think about what life would be like if we weren't here fighting in this war anymore outside of the Republic?"

"All the time Maxx, all the time," Daria said thoughtfully. "Maxx when this war is over I'm leaving the Jedi and the Republic."

"Why?" Maxx asked though he already knew. "Why would you leave your friends and all that you've fought for?"

"Maxx, as long as I'm a Jedi I can't be with you," Daria said with tears in her eyes. "The Jedi want us to control our emotions and feelings. Loving someone is at the very top of the list of things not to do.

"I have looked into Jedi history and it wasn't always like this, they did allow marriage but many didn't marry because they were afraid of attachment and falling to the Dark Side."

Maxx looked at Daria. If she wasn't a Jedi he would already asked her to marry him. The second year of the war was coming to it's end and the war was still very huge. Maxx wanted Daria to know how he felt, but he wasn't sure how she would handle it.

Daria wished Maxx knew what she felt. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life and refused to be sepperated from him forever. She leaned in and kissed her lover passionetly.

Maxx wrapped his arms around Daria and returned her kiss. They kissed so much that they had to pull away from eachother to breathe. They laid on the bed and fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
